Retinas - (Chad Gray) one shot
by Nuclear Violet
Summary: Such a lovely color for you... -oneshot de carácter H/C -AU (aunque conservo la idea original en donde Chad antes de grabar el primer CD de mud) -Rated T -Recuento de palabras: 1558 -16 oct. 2019 (Resubido desde Wattpad)


Por segunda vez en la noche me lamo los labios, no puedo alejarme de la pared en la que me he recostado con las rodillas flexionadas y aún en mi camisón, las cortinas se mueven por el viento de otoño, mis párpados pesan, mi cuerpo se tensa sintiendo lo que no pude sentir cuando el padre de mi hijo y yo hacíamos el amor, todo lo que no puedo sentir por él lo siento por mi bebé.

Se remueve por unos segundos entre sus colchas y sonrío al oír su suspiro, me levanto sintiendo mi espalda adolorida y mis piernas destensarse, tomo lugar en su cama y acaricio su cabello y su rostro con sus rasgos infantiles aún visibles; sé que ha vuelto por estas razones, quiere respuestas y no sé cómo enfrentar mis apetitos, porque eso es lo que son: antojos, hambre por su rostro con sus pecas que se entretejen en sus mejillas, su boca, su cabello ahora teñido en azul como llamas sintéticas, me hace pensar en fármacos, siempre me hizo sentir entre un laboratorio y químicos, mi niño es tan perfecto y joven. Rechino los dientes al imaginar como sería, como sabe, se da vuelta dejando al descubierto su espalda con las mismas manchas cafés y su tatuaje, entonces dejo pasear mi índice en su piel caliente, aquí en Ohio parece que la tierra se va a derretir y en parte es por eso que su cuerpo se ve húmedo, se me antoja cada vez más.

Por eso lo había dejado ir con su abuela, por eso lo alejé de mí antes de que fuera muy tarde, antes de que mis miradas cuando jugaba, se duchaba o hacía sus tareas fueran más evidentes; cuando veía por minutos eternos sus pestañas y sus ojos, esos endemoniados ojos, se los había obsequiado su padre, pero siendo franca a mi bebé les quedaba mejor, mi hijo los lucía a la perfección, incluso en contraste a su cabello los volvía más pronunciados. Cuando él era pequeño de lejos podía verlos de diferentes colores: a veces lilas, violetas, algo rojos o árticos, de un azul tan claro y otras oscuro, pero cuando llegó anoche a casa eran púrpuras con toda la pupila dilatada, casi pude quedarme viéndolos mientras tragaba saliva.

Él suspira otra vez y se ha destapado, el calor resulta insoportable, no obstante, sólo me muerdo los labios, que ganas tengo de lamer su cuerpo, me hinco y tomo entre mis manos uno de sus dedos, lo lamo empezando de su uña que tiene esmalte negro carcomido, paso la lengua por su yema y despacio, lo más despacio que puedo para no despertarlo hasta el final, sabe salado y dulce, lo expulso suave, mi hijo Chad mueve la cabeza pero no abre los ojos y ahora me siento ebria, tomo ahora su índice y su dedo corazón y hago lo mismo con la misma precisión y lentitud, evito rozar mis dientes ante su piel a pesar de que lo deseo furiosamente, impregno en saliva sus dedos y Chad aún sigue dormido, observo su mejilla mínimamente sonrosada por el calor, para cuando me doy cuenta ya he respirado su aliento que expulsa de la nariz y lo beso, mi beso se convierte en una lamida, Chad se remueve inquieto, intento calmarme pero en vez de hacer eso pongo entre mis labios su oreja y es cuando despierta.

—¿Mamá? —le tapo la boca y digo que guarde silencio colocandome un dedo en los labios, después de verme largo rato afirma.

—Tu padre está bebiendo en la habitación —miento y puedo ver en sus ojos, esos endemoniados ojos, como algo de él se rompe y asusta, de pequeño su mayor miedo era su padre borracho. Se ve incrédulo, decepcionado. Cuando veo que ha pasado el peligro quito mi mano y entonces suspira y levanta su torso, su mirada se pierde y después me toma de la mano para que me siente a su lado, me abraza como lo hacía de pequeño.

—Tranquilo querido, todo estará bien —le digo como cuando era bebé. Tomo su cráneo entre mis manos y se me antoja olfatear su cuello, su cabello húmedo y entonces muerdo su oreja, suelta un quejido y se aleja de mí.

—¿Por qué...? —niego y aunque sé que tiene más fuerza que yo lo empujo, cae desprevenido a la cama y muerdo su mandíbula, no tan duro solo para que se retuerza.

—Basta mamá —susurra entre gruñidos; entonces si lo recuerda, se acuerda de cuando probaba de él, un par de lamidas y mordidas nada más, le decía que era porque lo quería, así es como se demuestra el verdadero amor.

—Quédate quieto —le digo al igual que de niño y sorprendentemente me obedece, lo he criado para esto, años para que estuviera listo para este momento.

Olfateo su manzana, su pecho y su ombligo, su abdomen ondula, lo ha hecho cuando tenía 5, lo hace cuando tiene 26.

—No hagas esto mamá, es raro, no me gusta —pareciera que habla como un niño, sus ojos se ven oscuros aquí, eso no me gusta.

Me obligó a cubrirle la boca de nuevo mientras ataco sus dedos, los muerdo hasta que sangran y él se remueve y me logra hacer a un lado. Me mira con los ojos llorosos, recuerdo eso, azul rojo, me ve horrorizado, trato de decirle algo que sea coherente; de esto estoy hablando, no quería verlo nunca más porque tengo presente que siempre estuve obsesionada con su aspecto, con sus manos, su corta espalda y por sobre todo en como se estuvo formando, era un hombresito, era como si desde que lo parí estuviera destinado a ser un pecado, ese era el motivo de mi hambre, estaba enamorada de su niñez y después de años de no verlo ahora estoy enamorada de lo que se ha convertido.

—Sabes que mamá nunca te haría daño cariño —dejo que mis palabras sean suaves, que escurran por sus oídos.

—Me mordiste —afirma con la voz temblorosa. Niego tratando de ser lo más dura posible.

—Te moviste —Chad niega.

—No es cierto —aún tiene unos ojos grandes e infantiles.

—Hablaste eso también cuenta —le acuso, baja la cabeza como una criatura. Entonces me atrevo a acariciarle la cabeza, él se deja, eso me parece fuera de sí, entonces me animo.

—¿Que pasa? —traga saliva y se revuelve el cabello con su mano sana.

—Dejé el trabajo —ladeo la cabeza. Vuelve a ser un adulto.

—¿Cuál de todos?

—El más reciente, ahora estoy con Matthew en el estudio de tatuajes.

Asiento.

—¿Y?

—¿No estás molesta?

—Para nada.

—Es eso o que realmente no te importa.

—No me importa porque sé que siempre has hecho lo correcto para ti y tu abuela —sé que eso lo reconforta, baja las pestañas y observa su mano sangrante, el hambre vuelve. Lo tomo de la muñeca, volteo para poder ver su palma y lo acerco a mí; me extraña, me ha extrañado desde siempre, lo sé porque me deja hacerlo, me deja lamer sus dedos, chuparlos, sabe a óxido, un escalofrío le pasa por los brazos, sus vellos se levantan, me subo a la cama y dejo que se acueste suspirando con pesadez.

—Sabes que mamá nunca te haría daño ¿verdad cariño? —mueve la cabeza y me deja darle la vuelta, observo su espalda estrecha, su cabeza se ladea y lo recuesta en la almohada, huelo su cuello y su hombro, entonces me deja morderlo, hace un quejido y entierra su rostro en las colchas, hago lo mismo por su espalda baja y el sabor me enloquece, el sabor a carne cruda, el de mi bebé es mucho mejor que los filetes sin cocinar, con mis uñas le rasgo la piel hasta que enrojece y empiezan a salir pequeñas gotitas rojas.

Con un cutter termino a rallar su estómago, mi bebé se ha puesto una almohada en el rostro para no hacer gran ruido, mis manos tiemblan y las ganas de apuñalar su tendones se incrementan, puedo ver entre la oscuridad como sus pies enrojecen por el esfuerzo, me levanto y admiro lo que se ha escurrido por las colchas y su piel tatuada; le alumbro con una linterna, se ve celestial, Chad evita mi mirada hasta que tomo la mano que había mordido, me ve asustado y con los ojos llorosos.

—No —suplica con la nariz congestionada por sus lloriqueos, su voz es tierna y baja.

—No será demasiado —le calmo acariciando su cabello, no me deja hacerlo por mucho porque se levanta y camina tambaleante a la puerta, entro en pánico y corro para golpearlo con la lámpara, cae adolorido y pierde el conocimiento, me siento aliviada por ahora.

Cierro la puerta con seguro y lo arrastro de vuelta a la cama, levanto sus párpados para ver sus pupilas más pequeñas y sus ojos, esos ojos inertes, ojos de juguete, azules neón y rojizos por llorar, lamo sus retinas, líquido azul, así que no pierdo tiempo, primero sus párpados luego su brazo, es duro de roer, es duro de masticar, mucha sangre, venas y tubos, rio fuera de control.

En mi vodka sirvo uno de esos endemoniados ojos, esos de colores lila, esos ojos que me recuerdan a sus pecas y su voz aún infantil, su boca ahora deforme y su solemne cuerpo tan precioso.


End file.
